Brittany Boviak
'Brittany Boviak'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0398805/ is a main character from'' Lloyd in Space''. She is Lloyd's on and off girlfriend, the popular cheerleader captain at Luna Vista Middle School and a six armed humanoid creature of the Tsktskian race. Biography Childhood Brittany was born to Mr and Mrs. Boviak in the year X14. Since her birth her wealthy parents spoilt her rotten, resulting in her spoilt and rude personality. When she first attended Woxagon Elementary school in 1st grade she became instantly popular along with her new best friend Megan Uno. Sometime at the start of 1st grade she would meet Lloyd Nebulon, who at first she actually hated after he accidently ruined her finger painted picture and would continue to hate him until she caught him carving his confession of love to her on a tree in Intrepidville park, where she secretly began to like Lloyd, eventually turning into love over the years. Despite this she was unable to confess her love to Lloyd because when they were little, boys were "Supposed to be icky." and when she became cool she thought she couldn't be seen with him. Over the years she continued to admire Lloyd from afar, in secret, while she became the most popular teen in all of Intrepidville. Plus, at the end of Love Beam #9, we are hinted that she and Lloyd will be together sometime in the future. Personality Brittany was born into a very wealthy family and as an only child she became spoilt and conceited. As a child she seemed to be less mean though she was still quite cold. As a teenager Brittany was snobby, mean, bullying and quite superficial. She also seems to take after her mother. During the course of her school years she would enjoy making fun of less popular students, particularly Lloyd, whom she enjoyed tormenting and picked on, though this could be due to picking on Lloyd as her only way of talking to him or as Lloyd's mom pointed out "If a girl picks on a boy it means she likes him. However she has shown a softer side such as whenever Lloyd reaches any point of popularity, Brittany usually takes advantages of these opportunities in order to permanently keep Lloyd popular so she could be with him. She is also known to be quite kind to any girl at Luna Vista, despite their popularity. Relationships Relatives *Mr. Boviak (Father) *Mrs. Boviak (Mother) *Lloyd Nebulon (Boyfriend) Quotes *"Like whatever." *(To Lloyd) "Nebudork? You are so totally toast!" *(To Lloyd) Silly Lloyd. Of course I love you." Trivia *Brittany is the voiced by Anndi McAfee. *Brittany bears some similarities to Pacifica Northwest in that **They are both born into rich families. **They are both snobbish, spoiled and mean as well as popular. **They both reform in the end and try to help the protagonist (Brittany helps Lloyd become more popular; Pacifica helps Dipper against her family's tradition in the episode Northwest Mansion Mystery) Gallery References Category:Lloyd in Space Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Athletes Category:Lovers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Judges